Akatsuki's vamos na praia!
by Gemini no Paty
Summary: Véspera de feriado... calor, ventilador ligado no 3 um bando de akatsukis largados... e uma idéia... o que será que vai acontecer? Cap 11 ON
1. Introdução

**Legenda:**

**(Deidara escorregou e caiu de bunda no chão) _Ações_**

**Emoticons:**

**.\/ ¬.\/ **u.\/ o.\/ O.\/ -**_ Deidara_**

o::o O::O :: u::u -**_ Pein_**

E agora com ocêis a fic \o/:

Na mansão dos Akatsukis, o pessoal tava largado cada um pra cada lado, ninguém tinha o que fazer.

Deidara e Tobi largados no sofá feito duas largatixas no sol, e o restos dos Akas largados no chão mesmo, estava fazendo muito calor,estavam com o ventilador no máximo e era véspera de feriado, mais ninguém tinha nada pra fazer...

Konan: AFFF não sei como vocês dois conseguem ficar nesse sofá quente... u.u

Deidara: É por que eu me recuso a ficar que nem um cachorro no chão, pondo a língua pra fora, falando "au au" e pedindo um ossinho ¬¬

Kiba: (aparece não sei da onde) Algum problema nisso?!?!

Akamaru: (aparece junto)AU AU! (no cachorres:Isso aí)

Deidara: O.\/ nenhum... mais da onde você apareceu?!?!

Kiba: é que nóis vai na praia... ai a gente passou por aqui, e eu ouvi você falando isso...

Deidara: AHHHH taaahhhhh .\/

Pein: O::O você é de konoha! (da uma voadora)

Kiba: (voa longe) x.X

Akamaru: AU AU! T.T (no cachorres: Espera eu T.T)(Segue o rastro do Kiba)

Pein:É ISSO CAMBADA! Vamo na praia!

Kisame: Vamos ver meus parentes . mamãe, papai, esperem que eu to indo \o/

Hidan: Jashin não nos permite ir na praia... Só se for fazer o mal... u.u

Pein: Tá, eu deixo você roubar um sorvete de alguma criança, ou dar cuecão em alguem...

Hidan: Yeah! agora a gente pode ir!

Konan: Mais eu não vou u.u

Pein:Eu mando em vocês! vocês vão e pronto!

Konan:Mais eu quero saber o que vai acontecer na novela! e quero assistir Hantaro! (começa a cantar a musiquinha do Hantaro) (Olhinhos brinhando)

Pein: U::U O que faz um akatsuki gostar de Hantaro! Pelo menos o resto do pessoal não gosta, né pessoal?!?

Pessoal:(Cantando musiquinha do Hantaro )

Pein: Vocês não tiveram infância não?!?! O::O

Deidara: Mais eles são fofinhos (olhinhos brinhando) tão fofinhos que dá vontade de explodir... ART IS A BANG!

Tobi:Não faça isso Deidara senpai! T.T eles são bonitinhos de mais para serem explodidos

Pein: (Pensando: u::u o que eu fiz pra merecer isso...)Cala a boca! bando de tontos maricas...

Konan: mais eu sou mulher... isso não pode ser aplicado a min \o/

Itachi: É por isso que eu falo que toda regra tem sua exeção (cai a ficha)HEI! eu não sou uma bicha! U\/U o Tobi que é uma bicha.

Tobi:Tobi não ser bicha! T.T Olha ele Deidara Senpai.

Deidara: Eu to meio desconfiado de você... fica sô na minha cola... un! u.\/

Tobi: Senpaiiiiiiiii T.T

Pein:Vamos arrumar as malas...

Capítulo um tá uma porcaria eu sei! mais eu me esforcei ao máximo! (olhinhos brilhando)

Manden Reviews... (olhinhos brilhando)


	2. Alugando um carro!

Depois de arrumar as malas, Itachi lembrou de uma coisa...

Itachi: E como a gente vai pra praia?!? de Jegue?!

Tobi: EEEEEEEEEE jegue! será que eles machucam?!

Deidara: Cala a boca, sua anta, se a gente for de jegue, a gente vai em você un! u.\/

Tobi: Magoou T.T

Pein: É mesmo! eu tinha esquecido desse "pequenino" detalhe...

Hidan: Jashin não permite que a gente vá de jegue, a gente vai de cavalo, que é mais chiqui!

Tobi:É, Cavalo é mais chique

Deidara: Cala a boca! un!

Tobi: T.T

Konan: A gente podia alugar um ônibus, né?!!?

Kakuzu: (que aparece ao ouvir a palavra ALUGAR)Alugar não! gasta muito dinheiro... vamo a pé!

Pein:CALEM A BOCA u::u vamos alugar uma van!

Konan:Van... mais vai todo mundo espremido e vai parecer que a gente tá no metrô...

Pein:é o único jeito...

Deidara: Mais a gente vai chegar vivo né?!

Pein: ¬::¬' não comento nada...

Konan:Mais quem vai lá alugar a van?

Pein: Kakuzu eu escolho você... xD quer dizer você vai lá, junto com o Deidara e o Tobi

Konan: Depois fala que infantil assistir Hantaro... u.u

Pein: (dá R$200,50 pra Kakuzu) R$ 200,00 pra você alugar a van, e R$00,50 pra você ir no barzinho da esquina e comprar bala de hortelã... (olhinhos brilhando) eu amo balinha de hortelã...

E depois de Kakuzu ir onde se aluga vans...

...Kakuzu volta com uma lata velha e enferrujada, que ele insistia em chamar de automovel em bom uso... u.u

Pein: O:.:O que mer(censurado) é essa? O:.:O

Kakuzu: É o carro uai! (se apoia no carro)(perte em que ele se apoiou quebra)(Kakuzu tenta concertar)Hehe! só tá um pouquinho quebrada, mais isso não é problema né pessoal?!

Pessoal: (olhar mortal pra Kakuzu, Deidara e Tobi)

Deidara: Eu falei pra ele alugar uma coisa melhor... mais ninguém me escuta aqui... eu não tenho culpa, foi ele que não quis gastar...

Kakuzu: E olha que eu nem aluguei,eu comprei, assim a gente fica com ela pro resto da vida...

Pessoal:(Olhar mais mortal ainda)

Pein: E quanto você pagou nisso?

Kakuzu:Paguei R$50,00 economia de R$150,00 (olhinhos brilhando) ahh e eu comprei sua balinha (pega sacão de balinha)Tô aí...

Pein: EEEEE \o/ balinha rulez \o/ (põe um monte de balinha na boca)Gotozo!

Kakuzu: Posso ficar com R$50,00? (olhinhos brilhando)

Pein: Pode (põe mais bala na boca)isso é bão (olhinhos brilhando)

Deidara: Ok, mais agora que a gente já tem um meio de locomoção por mais indecente que ele seja, pra que praia a gente vai?

Pein: Nóis vai pra praia Akasuna...

Deidara: Puts, esse nome não me é estranho... un!

Konan: Você sabe pra onde a gente vai, sabe o caminho né?!

Pein: Lógico que sim... não sou tão Tobi assim... digo tão tonto... u.u

Tobi: Magoou i.i

Pein: AHHHH pega uma balinha de menta e seja feliz Tobi (oferece o sacão de balinha pra Tobi)

Tobi: (olhinhos brinhando)(pega um monte de balinha)

Pein: Eu falei UMA balinha u.u não o saco inteiro, Tobi is a bad boy... u.u

Tobi: i.i Tobi ser bom menino! Tobi is a good boy i.i Tobi também gostar de balinha de hortelã...

Konan: Vamu ou num vamu?

Pein: Vamu logo...

E lá se foram nossos queridos akatsukis para a praia, não perca mais um episódio de Akatsukis... vamos a praia!

_Tá melhorzinho né? ._

_Mandem Reviews . vocês não sabem o quanto isso me deixa feliz, mesmo que seja pra criticar, mandar beijo e tal..._

_Eu sei ficou curtinho, mais minha criatividade tá do mesmo tamanho que esse capítulo u.u_

_Acho que semana que vem tem mais n.n_

_Então é isso_

_**Já né o/**_


	3. Aquele alí não é o

Capítulo 3 _aquele alí não é o..._

A praia ficava a umas 2 horas da mansão da Akatsuki, seria fácil ir de lá até a praia... u.u é isso o que eles achavam...

15min depois da partida

Tobi: Vai demorar muito pra chegar?

Deidara: Vai...

Tobi: Quanto:D

Deidara: O que tiver de demorar uai! u.\/

25min depois da partida

Tobi: Vai demorar muito?

Deidara: NÃO... Ò.\/

Tobi:Tá eu só perguntei i.i

30min depois da partida:

Tobi: Vai demorar muito? (se contorcendo)

Dedara:Por quê você quer tanto saber?

Tobi: é porquê deu vontade de fazer xixi x.x

Deidara: Você não foi no banheiro antes de ir?

Tobi: Não...

Deidara: U.\/ Tobi is a bad boy

Tobi: i.i magoou

Pein: (que tava dirigindo) Konan, oferece o saquinho de bala de hortelã pra ele

Konan:(que tava no banco do passageiro) pegue UMA, eu disse UMA balinha e seja feliz \o/

Deidara: num dá balinha pra ele não... ele num foi no banheiro antes de viajar... un! u.\/

Konan: I daí?

Deidara: I dai que ele tá apertado, e se ele fizer xixi em min eu mato vocês (cara malígna) e o xixi dele é mais podre que o de gato com diarreia... u.\/

Konan: Eca! que nojo! Pein, para o carro, o gato podre tem que fazer xixi

Pein: Agora não dá! o próximo posto só daqui 2km

Tobi: O.O

Hidan: O.O meu Jashin-sama! eu vou morrer T.T

Kakuzu: Você é imortal u.u

Hidan: É mesmo, eu me esqueci desse detalhe n.n'

Tobi: Pessoal! eu num vou aguentar... x.X (se contorcendo mais que minhoca)

Itachi:Para esse carro/van/automovel/buzão... essa lata véia no acostamento e deixa o menino ir fazer o numero 1, se não nóis morre O.O

Pein: (para no acostamento)

Tobi: (Vai saindo feito um doido)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Depois de 10min)

Deidara: O.O se bebeu uma caixa d'agua?

Tobi: Não, é que Tobi ficou muito tempo ser ir no banheiro n.n

Pein:Podemos ir?

Todo mundo: SIMMMMMM n.n

Pein: ótimo! bom mesmo!

E depois de uma hora no congestionamento, com aqueles carinhas vendendo suco, refrigerante, pipoca, e um monte de tranqueira...

Tobi: \o/ Chegamo!

Itachi: Tá chegamo, mais onde nóis vai ficar?

Kakuzu: Não se procupe! na compra da lata véia, eu aluguei um cafofo pra nóis, e a gente só vai pagar quando a gente sair da casa!

Hidan: Mais vai dar pra durmir?

Kakuzu: Lógico!

Hidan: Sabe o que é!? é que Jashin-sama não nos permite ter uma má noite de sono!

Kakuzu: O.o por quê?

Hidan? Por que assin, nós não vamos conseguir espalhar o mal... e matar bem matado... entendeu?

Kakuzu: AHHHHH tindi n.n

Deidara: O.\/ Eita! Olha essa Placa... (aponta pra placa)

_Essa cidade foi fundada em 9/06/2005_

_Por Sasori Akasuna_

Deidara: Eu sabia que esse nome não era estranho! un! o.\/

Tobi: Quem é esse Zé ruela?

Deidara: Meu antigo companheiro de time, que morreu, mais que agora tá vivo!

Pein: Será que ele tá aqui?!?!

Deidara: Lógico né, se ele aparentemente é o prefeito daqui...

Konan: E ele é bonitinho?

Pein: Intereceira... u.u

Itachi: Tá com ciúmes?

Pein: Lógico que não... u.u

_Pessoas! n.n' desculpa a demora pra postar o cap 3!_

_**Respondendo as Reviews:**_

**Quartzo Cristal**: _Pode deixar, que eu vou me atentar mais a isso! n.n'_

**Nicky sama**: _Sim! (olhinhos brilhando) deve ser muito interesante eles só de sunga (imagina e começa a babar) n.n' melhor eu parar de imaginar xD_

**Ray-hime**: _\o/ Tá aí o 3º cap da fic (atrazadérrima, mais fazer o que?! eu já pedi desculpa! xD)_

**DaH cHaN**: _\o/ eu vou viciar o pessoal nas balinhas de hortelã! Os produtores de bala de hortelã vão me agradecer! xD que bom que você gostou da fic! É Itachi-kun é quieto até demais,(principalmente aqui na fic! -.-') mais sabe o que é, é que tem muito personagem sabe?! Mais eu vou fazer de tudo pro Ita-kun aparecer mais!_


	4. Tentando correr atrás de um Akatsuki

Deidara: é agora que eu vou atrás dele! un!

Pein: Por quê?! (música triste) eles nos abandonou, nos deixou na sargeta, pisou na gente e...

Itachi: Menos Pein, menos u/.\u

Deidara:Por quê?!?! Por que o Pirulitão me atormenta! a missão dele na terra é me atazanar! un!

Tobi: O que tem eu? o.O

Dedara: Você é uma peste (começa a enforcar Tobi)

Tobi: O.O Deidara SENPAIIIIIIII

Kisame: (Raspa a espada nas costas em Deidara) Para com isso seu paranoico! u.u

Deidara:(Para de enforcar Tobi) Seu baka! agora eu tô todo arranhado i.i isso arde i.i

Konan: É vamos lá procurar o Sasori-kun

Pein: Você nem conheçe ele pra chamar ele de Sasori-kun...

Konan: Tá com ciúmes é?!?!

Pein: Por quê eu estaria com ciúmes de você?! u:.:u

Konan: Po que eu sou bonita, por que...

Pein: u:.:u por quê eu iria gostar de uma menina que parece que estourou uma caneta Bic na cabeça igual a Éris de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco?...

Todo o pessoal menos Konan: (Tendo um ataque cardíaco de tanto rir)

Kisame: Tadinha dela...kkkkk Konan, eu sei o que você sente... kkkkk

Deidara: é lógico que sabe, sua mãe estourou uma caneta bic onde você tomava banho quando era pequeno, e naquela época não existia removedor de tinta, e você gostou do seu visual exótico e deixou pra lá... u.\/

Kisame: HEI! o velho aqui é o Hidan... na época que eu nasci já existia removedor de tinta tá!?!?... e eu herdei esse visual exótico da minha mãe... i.i

Hidan: O.O eu só tenho 250 anos tá! e o Itachi que parece um maracuja de gaveta...

Itachi: O\./O Hidan... depois do que você falou você não vai ser mais imortal... (pega uma faca num sei de onde e começa a correr atrás de Hidan)

Hidan: Não adianta! se você me cortar o Kakuzu me costura... (corre sem olhar pra frente e bate num coqueiro e desmaia)

Deidara: Ele morreu?! o.\/

Kakuzu: Morreu não... u.u só desmaiou, é melhor a gente ir pra casa e procurar o seu ex-parceiro, ex-morto, ex-akatsuki amanhã!

Deidara: é tem razão! Sasori danna! me espere! eu vou te salvar \o/

Pein: u:.:u Credo Deidara! que coisa mais Naruto...

Deidara: O.O por quê?!

Pein: Por quê o Naruto ficava perseguindo o irmãzinho mais novo do maracuja de gaveta... digo... n:.:n do Itachi que foi pro lado Orochigay...

Deidara: O.O Então... será que o Sasori foi pro lado do cobrão?! o.O

Pein: (dá um cascudão em Deidara) baka! tá vivendo muito com o Tobi u.u

Tobi: i.i magoou (Pega uma balinha de hortelã do bolso)eeeee \o/ só a balinha de hortelã pra me animar (olhinhos brilhando)

Deidara: Credo! parece que você é drogado u.\/

Tobi: My Precious (olhinhos brilhando)

Deidara: Pein, voce viu o que fez com o menino?!?

Pein:(Pega uma balinha de hortelã)Oh Yeah! Vamos dominar o mundo com a balinha de hortelã... My Precious (Olhinhos brilhando)

Deidara: AFFF... drogados... U.\/

Kakuzu: Vocês num vem não?!

.:: E lá se foram nossos ''Queridinhos" Akatsukis... ::.

Deidara: Como assim, "Queridinhos"? O.\/

Autora: Ué, queridinhos... u.u nada mais...

Deidara: Eu senti um certo sarcasmo nessa sua narração aí de cima

Autora: Não sentiu não... u.u

Deidara: Senti sim... u.u

Itachi: Cala a boca e vem logo u\./u

Deidara: Tá... u.u - E lá se foi Deidara-kun...

.:: Chegando no "Cafofo" que o Kakuzu arranjou ::.

Itachi: Puts... que muquifo que voce arranjou heim?!

Deidara: Lógico né?!?! foi mais barato... alías, não tem lugar pior que esse, só falta a gente falar desse geito: " E aí truta, beleza?! que compra com baseado? compra aí, ajuda nóis, tenho que pagar pensão pra 10 filhos, tenho que comprar o ingresso pro jogo do curintia, vai, compra ae"... Puts... simplesmente deprimente ¬¬'

Kisame: Truta?!?! onde?!? cade minha família?!

Kakuzu: errr... Kisame... como que sua família são trutas, se trutas não são azuis?!?!

Kisame: i.i Então eu sou adotado?!?! i.i Pein... me dá balinha?!?! eu to carente...

Pein: (oferece o sacão de bala de hortelã)

Kisame: i.i Obrigado Pein (pega um monte bala)

Pein: Eu acabei de ver a dispença, e não tem NADA, além daqui ser um péssimo lugar, não tem nada... alguém vai ter que ir no Supermecado...

Konan: Ok... e quem vai?!

Pein: Vai voce, Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu e Hidan!

Deidara: Por que o Tobi tem que ir? O.\/

Pein: Por que Tobi, vai comprar balinha de hortelã... e voce vai vigiar o Tobi...n.n Ahhhh Konan to o dinheiro! e a lista do que o pessoal come!

Kakuzu: Alguém acorda ele?! (Aponta pra Hidan) u.u

Tobi: (Chega perto do ouvido de Hidan, que estava desmaiado no sofá) ACORDA!!!! CRIATURA PREGUIÇOSA!

Hidan: (acorda) ¬¬' Primeiro, NUNCA mais me acorde desse jeito, Segundo, eu não sou uma criatura preguiçosa... u.u

Deidara: Ok! Let's GO! \o/

Hidan: Pra onde?! o.O

Deidara: Pro Supermarket \o/

.:: E lá se foram para o Supermecado, com a lata velha que o Kakuzu comprou, pra casa que ele alugou... (Afff rimou ¬¬')

_OK pessoas! demorei muito pra postar?!?! (Inner: Falem que não ò.ó)_

_Eu tô postando a fic em outro lugar (no Animespirits) e tem pessoa que tá viciando na balinha de hortelã! (medo) lá a fic tb tá mais adiantada xD (só um capítulo, daqui a pouquinho eu posto aqui também!)_

**.:Respondendo as Reviews:.**

**neko-chan X3**_ concordo com você (olhinhos brilhando) tá aí a continuação! n.n_

**DaH cHaN:(respondendo as duas reviews em uma xD)**_\o\/o/ amei a descoberta! mais se for Marte, tem um marciano lindo!xD huahshusauashua pior que é, Kakuzu mão de vaca! \o/ Deidara, explode a review mesmo!\o/_

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**: _\o/ mais leitores! Sabia que por o Sasori na fic ia dar audiência! xD_

**SuperBlossomPPG**:_ Jura mesmo?! xDPronto tá aí, não demorei muito né?! n.n_

_Pessoinhas do kokoro! Manden reviews, vocês não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz quando as recebo (além da criatividade ficar a 150.000 por hora xD) Não doi mandar review, e você faz uma escritora feliz (mais do que ela é :D)_

_É isso pessoas!_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne o/ (e não percam o capítulo 5!)_


	5. Te Achei!

**Primeiramente FELIZ NATAL!** **Esse é o meu presente de Natal pra vocês. Feliz Ano novo também, que quem escreve fic, escreva muito mais, e quem lê, comece a escrever, ou leia mais do que leu em 2007!**

.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.

Konan: Ok! vamos ver a lista de compras que o Pein me deu:  
º Ramen  
º Peixe (De preferência algum peixe que não tenha vinculo nenhum com o Kisame)  
º Balinha de hortelã  
º Frango

Konan: Vamos nos separar, Deidara e o Tobi, vão pro lado do Ramen e das Balinhas, Kakuzu e Hidan vão pro lado dos parentes do Kisame, e eu vou comprar a carne, e o frango.

Tobi: Oh Yeah! (olhos brilhando) balinha! My Precious \o/

Deidara: ¬.\/ é melhor a gente ir u.\/ (puxa Tobi)  
Foi cada Akatsuki pra um lado do Supermercado pra comprar as coisas de que necessitavam, Tobi e Deidara foram para a sessão de massas, e doces, Hidan e Kakuzu foram pro lado dos Peixes e Frutos do Mar, e Konan foi pra outras sessões do Supermercado que eu não sei quais são xD na sessão de  
Doces...

Tobi: Olha! bala de hortelã com chocolate (olhos brilhando!) (aponta)

Deidara: (olha na mesma direção das balas de hortelã com chocolate) Esse aí é... o.o

Tobi: É! a melhor bala de hortelã do mundo, a mais gostosa, a mais tu...

Deidara: Não é disso que eu tô falando, eu tô falando daquele ser alí escolhendo balinhas u.u

Tobi: E o que que tem? o.o ele tem o direito de gostar dessas balinhas assim com eu gosto, como tu gostas, como ele gosta, como nós gostamos

Deidara: ELE É O SASORI! Ò.\/ Ahhh e Tobi, você vai ser prefessor de português quando crescer?

Tobi: Não, eu não vou ser professor de português quando eu crescer, por que... EU JÁ CRESCI! ò.ó

Deidara: Tá bom extressado! u.\/ mais você leva geito pra conjugar verbos xD

Tobi: Jura?! . (abraça Deidara)

Deidara: Sai pra lá, o coisa! (afastando Tobi) Puts, eu vou seguir o Sasori!

Tobi: Eu vou junto! Ahhh tava quase esquecendo (pega três pacotes de bala de hortelã com cobertura de chocolate, e três pacotes de bala de hortelã normal) Agora sim a gente pode ir!

Deidara: Viciado u.\/ Ok! vamos!

E eles começam a perseguição até que...

???: Pode parar de me seguir Deidara!

Deidara: Sasori! é você?! (olhinhos brilhando) (vai pra cima de Sasori, que cai em cima de uma pratileira de brigadeiros em lata, que caem em cima de Sasori, que quase desmaiou xD)

Sasori: Ai, ai! minha cabeça x.X DEIDARA! SEU IDIOTA! Ò.Ó

Tobi: (Pensa: Briga! Oh YEAH!) (pega um saquinho de balinhas, abre e começa a comer um monte de bala freneticamente)

Deidara: Gomen Sasori-danna! i.i (passando a mão sobre a cabeça de Sasori pra ver se aliviava a dor)

Sasori: Afffeeee sai daqui estrupcio ò.ó se esse galo que você fez na minha cabeça começar a cantar, eu juro que você vai ser minha próxima marionete! ò.ó

Deidara: Gomen Sasori-danna! i.i

Sasori: Afffeeee... (repara em Tobi) Hei... você com roupinha da Akatsuki!

Tobi: Eu?!

Sasori: Quem mais?! ¬¬'

Tobi: Que que você quer Chuck?! (Põe uma balinha de hortelã na boca)

Sasori: O.O Chuck?! Por que Chuck? i.i

Tobi: Mentaliza brow!u.u você praticamente é um boneco, e você mata as pessoas, ou seja você é um boneco que assasina. Um boneco asssasino! o Chuck é um boneco que assasina, um boneco assasino... duuuhhh Percebeu alguma semelhança?! u.u

Sasori: Vou fingir que não ouvi isso... u.u Mais... como você sabe que eu sou uma marionete?! o.o Eu nem te conheço... (medo)

Tobi: Duuhhh Hello! Eu sou da Akatsuki o/ u.u e o Deidara Senpai me contou... sabe eu sou a nova dupla de dois dele .

Deidara: O.\/ Dupla de dois... u.u Você acha que tem dupla de três Tobi?!

Tobi: É uai! a Akatsuki não é uma dupla de 9?!

Deidara: x.x Tobi... esquece aquela história de você ser professor de Português ok?!

Tobi: Então eu vou ser professor de inglês! "Te buquis on te teibou!" oh Yeah!

Deidara: u.u VC NÃO SERVE PRA NADA!Ò.Ó você não sabe nem falar Português, quanto mais Inglês! u.u

Tobi: Magoou o Tobi! i.i Tobi querer mais balinha de hortelã! (Olhinhos brilhando)(pega mais balinha de hortelã do saquinho)

Sasori: Hei!!! essas são as balinhas de hortelã da minha fábrica!  
Deidara e Tobi: Fábrica?! o.o

Sasori: Vocês não sabiam que essa é a cidade da bala de hortelã, e que eu tenho uma fábrica?!

Deidara e Tobi: Não!

Sasori: Agora tão sabendo! .

Deidara e Tobi: Ohhhhhhhh (olhinhos brilhando)

(Barulho de celular tocando)

Sasori: É o meu! (Atende o celular)Alô. Não acredito! por que? mais quem vai substituir ele no comercial? como assim se vira? Ah vai toma no... Maldito! desligou na minha cara! ò.ó

Deidara: Sasori danna, o que aconteceu? o.\/

Sasori: Aquele maldito quebrou o pé e não vai poder gravar o comercial das minhas balas de hortelã! u.u E eu não sei quem colocar no lugar dele... a não ser que... (olhando para Deidara e Tobi.)

Deidara: Sasori danna! você tá me assustando! o.\/

Sasori: Não precisa ficar assustado... tenho uma proposta pra vocês!

Tobi: Que proposta?! o.O

Sasori: Eu tenho que falar com o resto dos Akatsukis... onde eles estão?

Deidara: Vem comigo que eu te mostro!

O que será que vai acontecer? Qual será a proposta de Sasori para os nossos queridos Akatsukis?  
Não perca no próximo capítulo de Akatsukis... vamos a praia?

.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.♥.

**♥Respondendo as Reviews!♥**

_**Primeiramente quero agradecer as reviews mandadas no capítulo 4, elas são muito importantes pra min! Quase 1.000 hits! (emocionada) Muito obrigada pessoas! E saibam, eu escrevo essa fic, pra vocês!Quem quiser dar uma idéia pra fic, pode ficar avontade, quanto mais idéias de vocês (e minhas também, por que quem escreve essa coisa aque sou eu xD) melhor!**_

**_Ahhhhhh quem quiser me adicionar no MSN aí vai: amo(underline)cdz (aqui não sai e-mail ¬¬)_**

_Agora voltamos com a nossa programação normal! xD_

_Agora sim: Respodendo as Reviews!_

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**: _Acho que aconteceu uma coisa parecida nesse cap néah?! Eu só não escrevi o que você falou, por que, eu escrevi esse cap pra publicar no Animespirits! Mais seria ilário mesmo eles se trombando no supermercado!Pronto! tá aí o cap, demorei muito pra postar?! n.n_

**Carou-chan**: _\o/ Nova leitora! Quantos mais leitores melhor! Balinha 4ever/o/o/o/o/o/o/_

**DaH cHaN:**_Eta nóis! Vc faz uma fic, pra responder outra! xD mais... viva Jashin-Sama por mandar a gente comer bala de hortelã compulsivamente! \o/_

**Ana Haku-chan**: _Isso ae! Konan, contamos com ocê minina! \o/ Tá aí o cap 5! n.n_

**Laura !:** _Cara! se acha perfo mesmo!?!? (olhinhos brilhando) Ah, sei lá, acho que o primeiro cap ficou meio... sem noção sabe?! (assim como a ficwiter que escreve isso!) Todo mundo viciando na balinha de hortelã! Oh Yeah/o/ Seu MSN não apareceu na review! Me add ok?! (meu MSN tá alí em cima n.n)_

**GabiKenobi:**_ Eu também adoro a idéia de zuar os Akatsukis, mais eu gosto deles (é a minha forma "carinhosa" de demonstrar isso!)_

**By Malfoy**_Tadin dele! É adotado! Pein, dá balinha pra ela! ò.ó_

_Pein: (dá balinha) Pegue UMA balinha, e seja feliz! \o/_

_hasuhsauhsauhsushau que bom que você gostou! \o/_

_.♥._

_Bem pessoas, é isso, como eu disse no começo, **FELIZ NATAL e FELIZ ANO NOVO! **que comam bastante nesse natal, que se divirtam bastantante, e ganhem bastante presentes!_

_Por esse ano eu não posto mais Akatsukis... vamos a praia, mais em Janeiro eu volto a postar (não se preocupem!)_

_Então é isso pessoas!_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne o/ E até o ano que vem! n.n_


	6. Maníacas nada a ver com o cap! uu

_Peço que leiam a fic até o fim, pois eu sempre tenho recados quando eu posto a fic n.n_

_Desde já agradecida._

_s2Sakura-sans2_

* * *

.º. No último capítulo de "Akatsukis... vamos a praia" .º.  
A pessoa que ia fazer o comercial das balinhas de hortelã quebra a perna, e ele tem a difícil missão de contratar alguém para fazer o comercial no lugar dessa bendita pessoa que quebrou a perna e... 

Itachi: u.u você narra muito mal minina, você fez curso de narração com aquele cara da sessão da tarde?! u.u

Autora: Então você faria melhor? ò.ó

Itachi: Lógico! u.u

Autora: Então fala o que aconteceu no cap. passado!

Itachi: Bem... é, o Sasori... é...

Autora: O Sasori... o.o

Itachi: O Sasori... é... o Sasori... Apareceu, é ele apareceu D e...

Autora: E...

Itachi: E eu não sei o resto por que eu dormi! u.u

Autora: E isso era hora de dormir criatura?! ò.ó

Deidara: Sabe por que ele dormiu?!

Autora: Pus quê?! D

Deidara: Por que ele foi pra balada, e nem me convidou! ò.\)

Autora: Itachi, menino mau, não convidou o Deidara pra balada, então vai ficar sem bala de hortelã! u.u

Sasori: Quer começar essa po#$ de fic logo?! ò.ó

Autora: Tá bom, estressado! u.u

Não sei como, Deidara conseguiu reunir todo mundo (depois de pagar é lógico, e o Kakuzu fazer um pu escândalo pra não pagar) na frente do supermercado, chegando lá na frente :

Deidara: Pessoas... esse é o Sasori .

Sasori: Yo pessoas! n.n

Konan: Então... Esse é o Sasori!? . - olhando ele de cima pra baixo, ou como eu digo "Scaniando" ele -

Deidara: É sim! \o/

Itachi: Deixa o Pein saber disso! u/.\u

Konan: Disso o que?! e.e u.u

Itachi: Que você ta dando em cima do Chuck!

Sasori: Até tu, Akabu! ò.ó

Itachi: Aka o que?! o.O

Sasori: Akabu é a mistura de Akatsuki e Urubu! u.u

(NAB: (Nota da Autora Baka)Akabu foi uma criação da minha melhor amiga de Animespirits,(mãe, e dupla sertaneja de Heavy Metal(xD): Katherine, Viva a ela!)

Itachi: Pelo menos eu não sou de madeira! u.u

Sasori: Eu posso ser de madeira... mais sou gostoso! P

Konan: Isso ae \o\ /o/

Kisame: Vou contar pro líder! xD

Konan: ¬¬'

Itachi: Eu também sou gostoso! o/.\o

Sasori: Você parece um maracujá de gaveta! u.u

Itachimaníacas que passavam por perto: O que?! O.o Ele é lindo! u.u -Parte pra porrada-

Sasorimaníacas que viram o Sasori levar uma coça das Itachimaníacas: parte pra porrada com as Itachimaníacas que entraram na porrada com o Sasori

E é uma luta EMOcionante! Com direito a nuvenzinha de fumaça e tudo mais! Espere, parece que o Sasori conseguiu sair da nuvenzinha de fumaça e deixou as Itachimaníacas e as Sasorimaníacas se atracando, puxando os cabelos uma das outras e se matando! \o\ Ele saiu sem nenhum braço quebrado ou olho arrancado fora, mais ele ta todo sujo e com a roupa toda rasgada! OMG! xD

Sasori: É melhor a gente sair daqui!

Konan: É melhor mesmo!

Itachi: Konan... Sempre cheia de segundas intenções... Que feio! u/.\u

Konan: -Dá um pedala em Itachi- u.u Eu não tenho segundas intenções!

Itachi: Então tem terceiras! xD

Konan: -Dá um combo de pedalas em Itachi- NUNCA mais diga isso Maracujá veio! u.u

Itachimaníacas que estavam na briga com as Sasorimaníacas: -Ouvem o que Konan falou- Nani?! Ò.ó -Sai da briga com as Sasorimaníacas e sai correndo na direção da Konan-

Sasorimaníacas: -Partem pra porrada pra quem fica com o Sasori-kun-

Autora: Nossa! elas não perdem tempo pra brigar! -medo-

Konan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Para o Akatsukimóvel! -corre-

Hidan: Por Jashin-sama! Desde quando a gente tem um Akatsukimóvel?! u.u

Konan: É aquela lata velha que a gente chama de carro que o Kakuzu comprou junto com a nossa casa.

Hidan: Ahhhhh ta! n.n

Eles entraram no carro e foram para o cafofo, chegando lá...

Kakuzu: A casa é de pobre...

Tobi: e não é limpinha! xD

Deidara: Nisso, eu tenho que concordar com o Tobi!

Sasori: Pois é... u.u

Pein: O que esse boneco assassino ta fazendo aqui?! o.o

Konan: -olhinhos brilhando- Ele não é um boneco assassino! u.u

Sasori: As mulheres me amam! n.n

Pein: Ok! O que você veio fazer aqui criatura?! u.u

Sasori: Vim fazer uma proposta!

Pein: Que tipo de proposta?! O.o

Sasori: Quero convidar vocês para fazerem um comercial das balas de hortelã "Akasuna-chan" n.n

(NAB: Eu tava sem criatividade quando pensei no nome da bala u.u)(Esse NAB pra quem não sabe é: Nota da Autora Baka! xD)

Pein: Nyaaaaaa eu sou viciado nessa bala! -baba- -olhinhos brilham –

Sasori: Eu pago R$500,000,00 (Quinhentos Mil reais) se vocês fizerem esse comercial! n.n

Pein: Quedê o contrato?!

Sasori: Aqui - mostra o contrato que é arrancado da sua mão pelo Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: Onegai Pein-sama! 3

Pein: Tá bom, eu assino! u.u -assina-

Sasori: Ok! Então vamos para o estúdio que o pessoal tá esperando! –puxa todo mundo pro Akatsukimóvel-

* * *

**Momento da Autora Baka:**

_Pessoas do kokoro da Brabuleta-sama! (meu novo apelido u.u Que foi a Katherine que me deu, sim a mesma pessoa que criou o "Akabu" podem dar todos os créditos pra Mariposa-chan! (huashahsuahsuahushaushaus pensou que eu não ia revidar?! xD)) Voltei! E você não sabem o sacrifício que foi pra min voltar! Por que eu não podia simplesmente voltar sem o capítulo 6 da fic né?! Eu podia ser ameaçada de morte por algúm maníaco por bala de hortelã que lê a fanfic aqui no (que foi onde eu publiquei primeiro esse capítulo 6 ºOº) Eu quase me virei no avesso pra fazer o cap 6! Foi muito problemático fazer o cap! Mais vocês gostando do cap, me recompensa todo o tempo que eu pensei pra fazer esse cap! (eu fiquei pensando mó tempão, e despejei tudo no Word na madrugada de hoje (6/01/08) E lembrem-se: Eu escrevo as minhas fics, pra vocês! Por que se não fosem vocês lendo essa fanfic toda vez que essa baka posta, Eu já estaria fora do mundo dos Ficwhiters a MUITO tempo! (Tá... não tanto tempo por que comecei a pouco tempo... mais eu fui tão bem aceita pelo público! n.n)_

_Bem... vamos acabar com isso que eu tô quase chorando aqui, e vamos responder as reviews que isso sim é importante!_

**Momento da Autora Baka responder as Reviews:**

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**:_ Vício TOTAL! O.O husahushaushausa Nóis ama ele do geito que ele É! sendo jegue, ou sendo um pirulito, NÓIS TE LOVA! xD Feliz ano novo (atrazado) por que Natal já passou! xD_

**PuddingGrape**: _Sério!?_ :3 _Ahhhhhh que emoção! Vou matar todo mundo sufocado de tanto dar risada! HIHIHIHIHIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Baixou o Saga de Gêmeos de Saint Seiya em min ¬¬')_

**Ana Haku-chan**: _xD Feliz Ano Novo/o/ ahsuahsuahsuahsuahsu AMEI a idéia! hohohohohohohoho xD  
_  
**Carou-chan**: _Ohhhhhhhhh ºOº ei,ei,ei Sasori éh nosso REI! \o\ Pro cê tb! FILIZ ANO NOVO/o/_

**SuperBlossomPPG**:_ Acho que não, é que eu num gosto de Yaoi sabe?! xD Mais se me der na loca... quem sabe... __xD_

**Dany MalBine Uchiha**: _Viciando geral! (y) xD Isso ae! É nóis na fita! xD Já tá ai! n.n Bom ano novo procê tb! _

**Sora Malfoy**:_ Tudo bem xD Pein-sama perdoa, pq é por uma causa justa! xD :3 Tudo é lindo /o/ xD_

_Hidan: E viva Jashin-sama/o/_

_Eu: Amén! xD_

**DaH cHaN**: _Bem... eu num tava com criatividade pra escrever a fic (que nem vc, sua criatividade sumiu minina! o.o ºOº)Mais vc tem que comentar pra eu continuar! u.u (Se é V.I.P o.o xD)Calma! Não briguem! tem akatsuki pra todo mundo! xD_

_Pein: Hei! ò.ó devolve! _

**hyuuga nandaH'**:_ \o\ Vou dominar o mundo com essa fic! Todo mundo vai add nos favoritos:D Itachi mau! PEga coca pra ela! u.u __Coca com bala de hortelã! (Sabia que a primeira coisa que eu falei foi "Coca-cola"?! o.o hasushaushauhsuahsua é sério! o.o) \o\ O cap da fic bonita tá aí! ò.ó eu nun viciei vc, quem te viciou foi o Tobi, agora repita comigo: **Quem me viciou foi o Tobi, não a autora da fic, quem me vicou foi oTobi, não a autora da**__** fic! xD**_

* * *

_ É isso aí pessoas!_

_Espero que tenham gostado! Ficou curto, mais eu pelo menos gostei! (milagre! o.o)_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne o/_


	7. Começo do comercial!

**Continuando! n.n**

**Sasori tacou todo mundo no Akatsukimóvel e lá se foram para o estúdio de gravação! Chegando lá uma criatura meio albina (sabe o que é albina né:D xD) estranha, parecendo uma cobra x.x chegou comprimentando o pessoal:**

Criatura: Ahhhhh pessoinhas Yooo!

Itachi: ¬/.\¬' Orochimaru...

Criatura: Oieee/o/

Itachi: CALA A BOCA CRIATURA! Ò/.\ó

Orochi: mimimimimimimi i.i

Paty-san (pra quem não sabe, Paty-san é a baka que escreve essa coisa feliz!): Ohhh fica assim não!

Hidan: Por Jashin-sama! Por que em toda fic sua você aparece, heim?! o.o

Paty-san: 1º A fanfic é minha e eu entro na minha fic a hora que e querê, 2º por que eu sou uma criança feliz que quer estar com os seus personagens preferidos -zoim briando- 3º Por que eu não tenho idéia nenhuma pra fanfic, 4º Por que se eu não continuar varias pessoas viciadas em Balas de Hortelã Akasuna-chan, que lêem a fanfic vão me matar se eu demorar a publicar esse cap da fanfic que eu não publico desdo começo desse ano, 5º Eu não apareço em todas as minha fanfics... eu só apareci nessa e em outra :D

Hidan: ¬¬'

Paty-san: Pein, percebeu que os nossos nomes começam com "P" ?! -zoim briando- \o\ Viva nozes/o/

Pein: ¬¬''

Tobi: Nozes?! onde?! Tobi quê nozes/o/

Paty-san, Pein, Orochimaru e o resto: ¬¬'³²³²¹³²¹³²¹³²¹³

Tobi: Qui foi?! ee´

Paty-san: Não vou comentar NADA!

Orochimaru: Nem eu e.e É... bem... vamos ver... qual é a minha fala mesmo?! o.O

Paty-san: Você agora revela onde o Sasuke-kun está :D

Orochimaru: Ahhh sim! n.n Sasuke-kun está na Pu... hei! ò.ó Essa não é minha fala! u.u

Paty-san: Tá vendo como você se lembra! Agora fala e não embaça que a DaH-cHaN (migahhhhhh o cap vai sair! (y)) tá quase me matando aqui por que o cap não sai!

Sai: Chamou?! o.O

Paty-san: Sai... sai daqui, sai! -dá uma uam voadora em Sai- Eu sempre quis fazer isso com alguém! \o/

Sai: -voa longe- x.x

Orochimaru e Akatsuki: \o/o/ \o/ \o\

Paty-san: -Começa a fazer a dancinha da Suzumia Haruhi- (quem não sabe que dancinha é essa, pesquisa no Youtube "Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu") eu num resisti! -Momento Haruhísta- \o/ Haruhi-sama/o/ -olhos brilhando-

Hidan: ¬¬' Jashin-sama é mió

Paty-san: Haruihi-sama é mais mió! ò.ó

Tio Ororo: Crianças! parem de brigar! Vamos ser amiguinhos!

Paty-san: Barney, eu não sou uma criança! Eu tenho quase 13 anos! ò.ó

Tio Ororo: Magoou! mmimimimimi i.i

Paty-san: ¬¬' seis num vão gravar o comercial não?! u.u

Sasori: Eita nozes... vamos gravar!

Tobi: Nozes?! onde?!

Paty-san: -pedala em Tobi- Tobi Baka! u.u

Tobi: Tobi não ser baka... Tobi ser um bom garoto e...

Paty-san: Vai lá se trocar -dá uma voadora- -zoin brilhando- duas voadoras em um cap só! \o\ viva eu/o/

No camarim

Tio Ororo: É o seguinte pessoas, ponham as roupinhas que estão aí... ahhh e pirulitão...

Tobi: Eu?! x.x

Tio Ororo: Sim, você, isso é um comercial de BALAS de HORTELÃ! Não de pirulito sabor Laranja, por isso põe essa fantasia de bala de hortelã! \o/

Tobi: \o/

Tio Ororo: E Sharkboy... veste aquela fantasia alí -aponta pra uma fantasia de Tubarão-

Deidara: Ele nõ presisa de fantasia... ele já é um Tubarão de Natureza... ele veio de atlantida! \o/ xD

Tio Ororo: Pods crer/o/

Kakuzu: O que vocês fumaram?! o.O

Paty-san: Eles não fumaram nada... é o fogo da juventude! (Y) \o/

Kakuzu: ¬¬'

Tio Ororo: Então se vistam, que eu qro vcs prontinhos para o comercial! \o/

Konan: Hei! Ò.ó perae! eu sou a única mulher aqui, e vc tá achando que eu vou me trocar com eles aqui?! o.O

Tio Ororo: aiaiaiaiaiaiaiai ¬¬'-leva Konan pra outro camarim-

Paty-san: É isso pessoas! chegou/o/ espero que gostem! n.n

**Respondendo as Reviews com a Autora Baka-chan!**

**Carou-chan**

_viva/o/ é né! Eu tumém! xD Un... não, pelos meus cálculos não vai trocar não (Nãããããããão cálculos! i.i)_

**Laura: **

_Pronto já atualizei!_

_Eu vortei! é que eu fiquei de castigo (foi por isso que eu nõ atualizei antes! n.n')_

**Dany MalBine Uchiha**:

_Eu tumém sou dos dois grupos e.e haushahsahsuahsua aiaiaiaiaiai Agora a Akatsuki tem santo! \o/ xD_

**Ana Haku-chan:**

_Viva Akatsukimóvel/o/ ahuahsausua idéias da Autora Baka/o/ Yeah viva ele/o/_

**DaH cHaN**:

É/o/

xD pode ser... mais vai dividir eles com eu! Ò.ó

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**:

Yeah! Akatsukimóvel ruleia/o/

Un... gostei desse seu lema/o/ (Y)

Pode matar... menos eu e minhas amigas Itachimaníacas! xD

É isso pessoas!

Kissus

Ja ne o/ 


	8. Gravando!

**Primeiramente quero pedir desculpas por não ter continuado a fic TT É que estão acontecendo TANNNNTAS coisas comigo! A escola tá ficando difícil, eu tô assistindo anime o dia inteiro, e agora eu tenho tempo pra ficar na internet! Enfin! Mais pelo menos eu tô aqui com cap 8... pq se eu viesse aqui sem cap, e ia levar uma tijolada! x.x -leva tijolada- Aiii... x.x isso não foi NADA legal...**

-Estúdio de Gravação-

Tio Orochi: Ahhhhh que kawaii! -olha o Tobi de rouba de bala (?) e Kisame com uma fantasia dele mesmo (?)- Tão binitinhos! :3

Kisame: -vai pra perto de um aquário alí no estúdio de gravação- Mimimimimimimi Maninhos... Eu tenho medo! T.T

Peixinhos-"irmãos" do Kisame: Glub –solta bolinha de água- O.o

Paty: Por que tem um aquário no estúdio de gravação? õ.Õ

Sasori: Para eles alegrarem o ambiente! :3 e eles são tão kawaiis!

Kisame: ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! :3

Paty: ¬¬'

Tio Orochi: Então vamos gravar pessoas?

Tobi: Vamosssss! \o/ - Momento Animação 500 -

Resto: ¬¬' - Momento animação 0 -

Itachi: Tá... e o que a gente vai fazer nesse comercial? u.u

Tio Orochi: É simples crianças do meu kokoro, Konan-chan está naquele lindo e maravilhoso mar cenográfico – aponta pra um "mar" feito de papelão, com várias ondinhas se mexendo com a ajuda dois contra-regras, um em cada canto –

Contra-regras – Pose Gai-sensei-

Todo mundo: ¬¬'

Tio Orochi: Quando de repente o Kisame tenta ataca-la...

Todos: Ohhhhhhhh –Momento de **EMO.**ção –

Tio Orochi: E o Itachi-san salva ela! \o/

Paty: Tá... beleza... e o que isso tem a ver com as balas de hortelã? ¬¬'

Tio Orochi: Tudinho honey! As balas Akasuna-chan deixaram o Ita-kun forte pra salvar a Konan-chan! ;)

Paty: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh isso foi bem pensado mais... por que um alimento que provoca cárie nos dentes das criancinhas, e que não serve de exemplo nenhum de como tratar da sua alimentação, serviram pra deixar o Ita-kun mais forte do ele já é? ¬¬'

Tio Orochi: Bem... eu não sei... mais a bala tem que fazer sucesso e dar dinheiro né?

Paty: É... ¬¬

Tio Orochi: Então pronto u.ú

Paty: ¬.¬

Tio Orochi: :3

Hidan: Tá... e o que a gente vai fazer?

Tio Orochi: Vocês vão gritar quando o Kisame atacar a Konan-chan (;

Deidara: What?! O.O Uma pessoa com a minha inteligência, e beleza vai só gritar? u.ú

Tio Orochi: É...

Deidara: Nussa! você é mau!

Tio Orochi: Sô memo! hohohohohohohhohohohoho \o/

Deidara: T.T

Paty: Eu também só vou gritar feito louca quando o aquaman sequestrar a cabelo de bic? ¬¬

Tio Orochi: Sim 8D

Paty: Você vai ter uma morte lenta e doloroza... u.u

Tio Orochi: Tá bom... vc canta a musiquinha de fundo :3

Sasori: Hei! quem manda nessa bagaça sou eu! u.ú

Paty: Não... sou eu! u.ú

Tobi: Ser Tobi! 8D

Paty, Sasori e Tio Orochi: Calado! u.ú

Tobi: i.i

Tio Orochi: Vamos gravar people! /o/

Paty: Eu tenho medo desse coisa! O.O

Sasori: Eu tb! i.i

**-GRAVANDO \o/-**

Konan: -Vai pro "mar"-

Kisame: -tenta atacar Konan-

Konan: -Bate no Kisame-

Kisame: x.x

Tio Orochi: Por que você bateu nele? O.O

Konan: Por que ele ia me atacar uai!

Tio Orochi: Mais o objetivo é esse! u.ú

**s2Comercial Balinhas Akasuna-chan, Tape 2 s2 **

Tio Orochi: Action! (NAB: Achei mais chic usar Action! xD)

Konan: -Vai pro "mar"-

Kisame: -tenta atacar Konan-

Konan: -Bate no Kisame-

Kisame: x.x

Tio Orochi: Ah não! x.x de novo não!

Konan: Gomen né! :P Foi por reflexo! xD

**s2 Comercial Balinhas Akasuna-chan, Tape 583 s2**

Konan: -Vai pro "mar"-

Kisame: -tenta atacar Konan-

Konan: -Bate no Kisame-

Kisame: x.x

Tio Orochi: x.x

Konan: Desculpa... x.x deixa eu tentar só mais uma vez? :3

Tio Orochi: Vai... u.u

**s2 Comercial Balinhas Akasuna-chan, Tape 584 s2**

Konan: -Vai pro mar-

Kisame: -tenta atacar Konan-

Itachi: -enche o Kisame de porrada-

Kisame: x.x

Konan: -Cara de Atriz de cinema após ser salva-

Itachi: -Cara de fodão-

Tio Orochi: Conseguimos! -olhos brilhando-

Paty: E sobre a musiquinha que eu vou cantar? :3

Tio Orochi: Eu ainda não tenho nada em mente...

Paty: Que tal a gente fazer um concurso pra escolher a melhor musiquinha?

Tio Orochi: Ohhhh... pod's crer!

Paty: Então está lançado o concurso: **Musiquinha do comercial das balas akasuna-chan**

Tio Orochi: E quem ganhar, vai ganhar o que de prêmio?

Paty: Vai... un... participar da fic! \o/

Tio Orochi: \o/

Paty: Então é isso pessoas, escrevam uma musiquinha curtinha e kawaii, sobre as balas akasuna-chan! :P

Sasori: Hei! O.O o dono das balas sou eu! u.ú

Paty: Mais quem escreve isso sou eu! xP

Sasori: Magoei! i.i

Paty: Fica assim não! xD Bem... e vamos acabando por aqui mais um cap de **"Akatsukis... vamos a praia!"**

**-Respondendo reviews com a Autora-baka-chan!-**

Ohalucky /o/ (Momento: Assisti muito Lucky Star)

Tudo bem com vocês pessoas do kokoro da Autora-sama?! n.n Espero que sim! (Momento falcidade) Bom... Vocês viram que agora temos uma promoção né!? (Deem os parabêns a minha mente insana... ela merece!) A melhor musiquinha sobre as balas de hortelã será o vencedor... e aparecerá na fic! Isso não é kawaii?! xD Então people... mandem suas musiquinhas por comentário...

Se você estiver com alguma dúvida, me add no msn:

**amo(underline)cdz(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**

Agora voltamos com a nossa programação normal!

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**DaH cHaN:**Olha quem fala xD Vc tb quase não atualiza as fics ... u.u \o\ /o/ Deidei táh certo!kkkkkk tem pagá pra comprar bala de hortelã! \o\

**Laura: **Já att! xD

**Anala Blackwell: **Eu já percebi! xD O.O ele ficou loco? tadin! i.i Eu acompanho mangá as vezes! ee é a preguiça de baixar! u.ú

**Dany MalBine Uchiha: **/o/ Viva as duas voadoras em um cap só! hohohoho xD

**Schne Hissi: **Já coloquei outro cap! xD

**Hatake Sakura XD: **O Tobi é um bom garoto... que me assusta... e mt! xD Eu sei que o Itachi -agarra- num é velho... e que o Sasori é o Chuck -agarra tumém- xD

**Uchiha Sak-chan: **Tá aí xD Uma bagunça sóóóóóó! xD

**Mandy Uchiha Ryuga: **\o/ Vou dominar o mundo com a fic da bala de hortelã! \o/ :3

**Graziele-chan: **Eu vou fazer eles aparecerem! Pode deixar! xD (Ah... posso responder 3 em um? xD)

Tá aí a continuação, tá aí a continuação! xD

**Deidara xD sempai:** Cap 8 já saiu! 8D xD Vc já eh milésima pessoa que me diz isso! xD kk

**Carol-sama: **Ai minina! eu vou viciar todo mundo! kk O.O se vc me matar aí qui num tem fic, MESMO! xD Aí o pessoal que gosta da fic vai te matar, pq vc me matou, e por isso eu não continuei a fic! :D**  
**


	9. AVISO!

Não, não é cap, é um aviso msm, **MADEM MUSIQUINHAS BAKAS PRA FIC, SEM ELAS NÃO DÁ PRA ESCREVER A CONTINUAÇÃO!! COM MENOS DE 5 (CINCO) MUSICAS, EU NÃO CONTINUO! pode ser qualquer musiquinha baka 8D Mais por favor, enviem! -**

_s2Paty-sans2_


	10. Agora sim!

Pessoal,

Eu voltei! depois de 2 meses sem atualização na fic eu voltei!!

Eu PROMETO que essa semana o cap sai!!

E se der, eu vou fazer 1 cap por SEMANA!

Por isso, me elejam como presidente! 8D –Momento: Paty-san para presidente-

Se eu for eleita garanto balinha de hortelã pra todo mundo! LOL!! /o/


	11. A vez das musiquinhas

**A Vez das musiquinhas – Parte I**

Paty: A Akatsuki tem o orgulho de anunciar que as indicadas ao Oscar são...

Orochi: Tia, num é Oscar não! u.ú

Paty: Gomen,gomen,gomen!! XD Táh… abafa, dês do começo XD

.Recomeçando.

Paty: A Akatsuki tem o orgulho de anunciar que as músicas indicadas a aparecer na fic são –barulho dos tambores no fundo- Tantan:

**Gabi-chanS2:**

**Akasuna, Akasuna-san!  
É melhor que ir pra suna e comer maçã!  
Akasuna, Akasuna-san!  
O Sasori que criou, mas quem manda é a Paty-san!**

Sasori: Hey! Quem manda aqui sou eu! u.ú

Paty: Você ouviu a música, quem manda nessa bagaça sou eu! u.ú

Sasori: Mais a empresa tem o meu nome!

Paty: Mais se eu quiser eu te mato! –olhar maligno-

Sasori: Você não faria isso... faria?! o.O

Paty: -pega uma kunai- Faria! –olhar assasino-

-Sasori começa a correr feito louco pelo estúdio-

Deidara: Nossa... eu não sabia que a gente tinha estúdio.. XD

Pein: Nem eu! xD

**Daany Chaan-':**

**-No rítimo do mulekinho do comercial de tinta que eu não posso falar pq vai ser propaganda XD-**

**Compre balinhas Akasuna-chan  
São gostosas!  
São de hortelã!  
deidara aparece com os olhinhos brilhando  
E se você nao comprar  
Eu mando o Tobi pra te torturar!  
Aparece a cara do tobi passando da esquerda pra direita na tela da tv  
Por isso compre balas Akasuna-chan!  
Sasori com pose de Gai-sensei**

Tobi:Meu nome é Tobi, meu nome é Tobi, eu gosto de bala de hortelã, eu gosto de bala de hortelã 8D Você gosta de bala de hortelã!? –olhos brilhando-

Deidara: Ahhhhhhhhhhh é tortura demais pra min! –se joga de uma janela-

**naty:**

**Balinhas  
Ba-ba-ba-ba-balinhas  
A melhor  
Balinhas Akasuna-chan  
O sabor da Akatsuki**

Sasori: -no ritmo da musiquinha da Dolly- O sabor da Akatsukiiiiiii, Akasuna /o/ coma balinha akasuna! /o/

Paty: o.O –medo-

**Akasuna no Lihu:**

**Você quer ficar contentii?  
balinhas akasuna-chan,  
protege seus dentii!**

**Você quer ficar fortii?  
balinhas akasuna-chan,  
te dão sortii!(?)**

**(refrão)  
Ba-ba-balinhas!  
ba-ba-balinhas!  
para deixar a crianças fortinhas  
nada melhor do que...  
ba-ba-balinhas!  
-tambem na versão vegetariana com recheio de alfaçe(?)**

Criançinha: Weeeee eu quero ficar contenti!! –pega uma bala Akasuna-chan e põe na boca- -dentes da criançinha quebram- Ahhh pelo menos eu to forti! 8D

Zetsu: -olhos brilhando- Weeeeeeeeee /o/ versão alface! eu qro!! –pega a balainha versão vegetariana- /o/

**Carol-sama:  
Balinha de hortela  
Porque eu sou uma balinha de hortela(de hortelã)  
Meu plásticozinho veio so depois(so depois)  
Meu 'cobertozinho'ainda esta por vir(esta por vir)  
E eu nao tenho uma 'boquinha' pra ser feliz(ser feliz)  
Porque??  
Porque eu sou uma balinha de hortelã!(de hortelã)**

Paty: Hey! Deidara, por que você não empresta uma das suas bocas pra balinha?! Você tem 3, seu egoísta! u.ú

Deidara: u.\/

Tobi: Você é mau! Você tem três e a balinha não tem nenhuma!!

Hidan: Eu vou rezar para Jashin-sama pela pobre balinha que não tem boca! –vai rezar pela balinha-

Paty: o.O

**sabaku no akemy:**

**que que ela continue o cap  
balinhas akusuna-chan  
que que itachi reviva no manga  
balinhas de hortela akusuna-chan cobertura de chocolate e tradicional  
que que tenha a competiçao na fic dela  
balinha akusuna-chan  
que ver caminhos do coraçao  
balinhas akusuna-chan**

Itachi: O pessoal me ama mesmo! Querem até que eu reviva! –morre de _emo_.ção-

Paty: u.ú

**- Hien-san:**

**Compre a bala de hortelã Akasuna-chan, senão o Deidara te explode!**

**Deidara: Art is a BANG! \o**

**Compre a bala de hortelã Akasuna-chan, senão o Itachi taca sharingan em você!**

**Itachi: Amaterasu u.u**

**Compre a bala de hortelã Akasuna-chan, senão o Hidan te ofereçe a Janshim-sama!**

**Hidan: SACRIFÍCIO! \õ/**

**Compre a bala de hortelã Akasuna-chan, senão o Kakuzu te vende pro mercado negro.**

**Kakuzu: Grana .**

**Compre a bala de hortelã Akasuna-chan, senão o Tobi, bem... O tobi pode te irritar.**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!**

**Resumindo, compre a bala de hortelã Akasuna-chan, senão tu vai se ferrar!!**

Deidara: Por favor! eu quero te explodir! Não compre Akasuna-chan, compre do concorrente!

Kakuzu: Mais se o pessoal não comprar, eu não vou lucrar, e se eu não lucrar, eu vou te matar! u.ú

Deidara: E eu te explodo! u.ú

Paty: Aposto que os dois vão se matar!

.Meia hora depois.

Kakuzu: x.x

Deidara: x.x

Paty: Ha! Eu sabia! /o/

Orochi: Hey! Qual foi a escolhida?!

Paty: A primeira! /o/

Sasori: Só por que a letra da música fala que quem criou fui eu, mais quem manda é você! u.ú

Paty: Finalmente você entendeu o espírito da coisa, Saso-kun! \o/

Sasori: u.ú

Paty: Ahhh, táh bom... todas as musiquinhas vão pro comercial!

Orochi: Mais tia, não era só uma música que ia pro comercial?!

Paty: É que eu to indecisa!

Orochi: x.x Mais a gente vai ter que fazer mais comercial u.ú

Paty: É!

Orochi: Tia, você é má!

Paty: Não sou nada, seu bobinho! Quanto mais comerciais a gente fizer, mais dinheiro a gente ganha!

Kakuzu: Você falou a palavra máááááááááááááááááágica! –olhos brilhando-

Paty: \o/

Sasori: Táh... Então vamos logo com isso por que a gente já ta no cap 9 e na história só se passou um dia!

Paty: Você ainda não entendeu?! Eu quero uma história o mais detalhada o possível... u.ú

Kakuzu: Não é nada disso! u.ú O que você quer mesmo é audiência do público!

Paty: O.O "Meus Deus... ele descobriu!" Gente! Vamo começar a gravar né?! hehe n.n'

Sasori: É melhor mesmo! u.ú

**A Vez das musiquinhas – Parte II**

Paty: Tio Orochi, como que a gente vai fazer o comercial?!

Orochi: Bem, vamos ver...

-E o tio Orochi falou o que o pessoal teve que fazer nos comerciais-

Pessoa nº1 :Tiaaaa, por que você não deixou o Orochi falar?!

Paty: Por tava muito cansativo, sabe?! E também, a única coisa que importa é que eu também participei! \o\

Pessoa nº 1 :Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh T.T

Paty: u.ú

Orochi: Então tudo o que eu falo é cansativo?! Magoei! i.i

Paty: ¬.¬

Sasori: Onde que o comercial vai passar?!

Orochi: Por todos os países ninjas! Vocês vão ficar famosos! \o\

Paty: /o/ -olhos brilhando- "Pelo menos eu vou ficar famosa na minha fic!"

Tobi: Tobi ficar famoso! Tobi ficar famoso! –olhos brilhando-

Sasori: Eu vou ficar rico! \o\

Kakuzu: Essa fala é minha! u.ú

Paty: Hehe, eu acho melhor ir acabando o cap por aqu né?! XD Então é isso, e não percam o próximo cap! \o/

**.Respondendo as Reviews com a autora baka!.**

**_Pessoalzinho do meu kokoro! Gomen pela hiper demora em postar! Eu realmente tava sem criatividade nenhuma pra me dedicar as três fics que eu tenho! Mais agora que eu entrei de férias, eu prometo que vai sair um cap por semana! Depois das férias eu não garanto nada XD (Até por que estar na 7ª série não é nada fácil!)Mais eu acho que até o final de Julho essa fic vai estar terminada! (Assim espero!)Ah e lembrem-se de que aquele botãozinho roxinho é tão bonitinho! É tão legal clicar nele! 8D Ahhh e mais uma coisa, gomen por ter colocado todas as musiquinhaas na fic! É que a baka ficou indecisa! _**

Vampira-Seya Kuchiki:

Gomen a demora! Mais agora eu já postei! :D

Gabi-chanS2:

XD Eu amei a musiquinha!

Sasori: Mais eu não amei não! u.ú

Paty: Calado! u.ú****

naty:

XD Adorei a sua música tb! (Aliás, gostei de todas, gostei tanto que coloquei todas na fic!)

sabaku no akemy:

A música não ta ridícula nada! ò.ó

- Hien-san:

Tipow... a sua música não ta horrível! Ò.Ó (Tanto é que eu coloquei a musiquinha na fic! :D)

Carol-sama:

XD Weeeee musiquinha do bolinho de arroz ruleia!!

Hatake Sakura XD:

XD eu tb não tenho boa imaginação!

Ah, tia, vc mandou a musiquinha?! (Se não mandou já era 8D)

Akasuna no Lihu:

Nossa 1 hora pra fazer uma musiquinha?! OO Mell Dels! Mais enfin, eu gostei da sua musiquinha! XD

Schne Hissi:

Já ta aí o cap! \o/


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap. Passado:**

_Sasori: Onde que o comercial vai passar?!_

_Orochi: Por todos os países ninjas! Vocês vão ficar famosos! \o\_

_Paty: /o/ -olhos brilhando- "Pelo menos eu vou ficar famosa na minha fic!"_

_Tobi: Tobi ficar famoso! Tobi ficar famoso! –olhos brilhando-_

_Sasori: Eu vou ficar rico! \o\_

_Kakuzu: Essa fala é minha! u.ú_

_Paty: Hehe, eu acho melhor ir acabando o cap por aqu né?! XD Então é isso, e não percam o próximo cap! \o/_

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

Paty: Tio Orochi, quando que vai começar a passar o comercial?!

Tio Orochi: Amanhã! 8D

Todo mundo: AMANHÃ?!

Tio Orochi: É! /o/

Todo mundo: /o/

Paty: Então o que a gente vai fazer agora que a gente gravou o comercial?! desu (Nyahhh, Gomen! viciei em falar desu! Rozen Maiden vicia a gente!)

Itachi: Ah... sei lá, vamos pra casa que a gente ganha mais!

Tobi: Não! i.x Tobi querer curtir a praia!

Deidara: Mais já ta escuro, un –aponta pra uma janela que apareceu sei lá de onde-

Tobi: i.x mais Tobi querer ir na praia!

Sasori: Amanhã você vai!

Tobi: i.x

Sasori: Odeio ver pessoinhas tristes –entrega bala pra Tobi-

Tobi: Weeee /o/ balinha! Tobi A-MAR balinha!



Paty: Ahh... ta bom, mais só vou fazer isso pra cap render pq faz tempo que eu não escrevo nada, e o pessoal vai me MATAR! desu

_**-e de repente fica dia! /o/-**_

Tobi: Ohhhhh, Paty-sama é mááááááágica, igual a bala de hortelã! –coloca bala de hortelã na boca-

Paty: Eu não sou mágica! Eu só escrevo essa fic!desu

Todo mundo: óhhhhh! –olhos brilhando-

Paty; Gente, vamos logo pra praia! Lets GO! Para o Akatsukimóvel desu!

Tobi: Hey, tia, por que você falar desu?! o.o

Paty: Por que viciei em Rozen Maiden! desu (**NAB**: A piadinha a seguir só vai ser entendida pra quem já assistiu Rozen Maiden, se você nunca assistiu, assista ou passe essa parte! okaoskaoskoaksoaksoaksokaoska /o/)

Sasori: E o que viria a ser Rozen Maiden?! o.O

Paty: Não acredito que você não sabe?!

Sasori: Por que não?!

Paty: Por que é o anime das suas irmãs desu

Sasori: Não entendi! õ.Õ Por que os anime das minhas irmãs se eu sou filho único?!

Paty: Por que elas são bonecas que falam! desu /o/

Todo mundo: okasoaskoaksoakoskaoskaoksoaks

Sasori: Não teve graça!¬¬'

Paty: Teve sim!

**(NAB: Voltamos a nossa programação normal 8D Parei com a piadinha de Rozen Maiden!)**

Tobi: Vamos pra praia! /o/

Paty: Então todo mundo pra Akatsukimóvel /o/

Sasori: Até eu?! ô.O

Paty: É até você! Agora vem logo!

Sasori: ¬¬'



-No Akatsukimóvel-

Konan: A gente tem que passar em casa pra se trocar né?!

Itachi: É acho melhor né?!

Pein: Tá bom ¬:¬ -atravessa 2 pistas no meio de um monte de carros-

Todo mundo: . .\/ .º /.\

-chegando na casa que eles alugaram-

Tobi: Nossa! Tobi estar com fome!

Paty: Eu também desu

Sasori: Você ainda ta aqui?! o.O

Paty: Não eu to lá no estúdio junto com o tio Orochimaru! Lógico que eu to aqui, o coisa! u.ú

Deidara: Tadinha de você, un Ainda ta com o Orochigay!, un

Paty: AFFE! Cada um mais tapado que o outro! u.ú

Fãngirls: Ò.Ó

Paty: Tá x.x Não faço mais isso desu

Fãngirls: Bom mesmo! u.ú

Tobi: Ahhhh, TOBI TAR COM FOME!

Todo mundo: o.O

Naruto: Tá com fome?! Come ramen, dattebayo! /o/ -comendo ramen em uma tijelinha-

Paty: o.O o que você ta fazendo aqui?!

Naruto: Dando a sugestão mais maravilhosa e rápida pra alguém que ta com fome almoçar, dattebayo! /o/ -come mais ramen-

Paty: /o/ Então, lets GO comer ramen desu /o/

Naruto: /o/

Paty: E o Naruto que paga desu! /o/

Naruto: Mais eu não tenho dinheiro, dattebayo! i.i



Paty: Mais EU sou a autora-sama! Bwahahahahaha! E você vai comprar ramen pro pessoal desu

Naruto: ¬¬ Eu não gosto de você!

Paty: Eu também não, mais se você pagar ramen todo mundo vai ficar feliz! /o/

Todo mundo: 8D

Naruto: ¬¬'

Paty: 8D

Naruto: ¬¬'

Paty: 8D

Naruto: ¬¬'

Paty: 8D

Naruto: ¬¬'

Paty: 8D

Deidara: Ahhhhhh! CHEGA! Un – Explode tudo-

Kakuzu: Seu idiota! Você explodiu a casa que custou tão caro! x.x –tem um infarto de cada coração-

Naruto: Beleza! Menos um pra min pagar a conta do Ichiraku Ramen! Vamo lá gente, pro Akatsukimóvel!

Paty: Hey! Quem manda aqui sou eu!ò.ó Pro Akatsukimóvel, gente!

Sasori: Eu ainda não sei o que esses pirralhos tão fazendo aqui! u.ú

Paty: Eu não sou pirralha, sua bonequinha da Akatsuki! desu (**NAB**: Ahhh, gomen! Eu falei que não ia mais fazer piadinhas com Rozen Maiden na fic, mais eu não podia perder essa oportunidade desu)

Sasori: Ò.Ó –começa a correr atrás da Paty-

Paty: Ahhhhhh, socorro! A Boneca da Akatsuki ta correndo atrás de min! x.x Então é melhor eu terminar o cap aqui desu! –entra no akatsukimóvel- Ahhhh pelo amor de Deus, liga esse caro! x.x

Itachi: -que tava no volante- Tá bom u/.\ú –liga o carro-



Sasori: -que não tinha entrado no carro começa a correr atrás do mesmo como se fosse um cachorro- Ò.Ó

Paty: -dentro do carro- oksoaksoksoasoaoksa isso foi legal! /o/ E vamos terminando mais um cap de Akatsuki's vamos na praia! desu!

_oooOOOoooOOO_ **Momento da Autora-sama** _OOOoooOOOooo_

_Paty: Chegou o momento mais esperado da nossa fanfic! desu n.n_

_Sasori: Não chegou não! u.ú_

_Paty: Chegou sim! desu ò.ó_

_Sasori: Chegou não! ò.ó_

_Paty: você quer ficar correndo atrás do Akatsukimóvel que nem um cachorro louco no próximo cap?! desu ò.ó_

_Sasori: Não i.i_

_Paty: Então chegou a hora mais esperada das fic! desu u.ú_

_Sasori: Ah, não vale! u.ú_

_Paty: Vale sim! desu u.ú Bom... continuando, é eu demorei muito pra postar e obviamente não estou mais em férias, mais acho que não vou demorar pra postar o próximo cap da fic! Peço que me perdoem por der meio que abandonado a fic! Prefiro que eu demore em fazer um cap e ele sair com um pouquinho de qualidade (coisa que eu duvido que aconteceu nesse cap, por que eu sempre não gosto do que escrevo, mais se vocês gostam, quem sou pra parer de escrever, né?!) Tá, também peço desculpas por usar piadinhas de Rozen Maiden duas vezes na fanfic, eu sei que ela é totalmente sobre a Akatsuki e Naruto (é, vou colocar os outros personagens de Naruto na fic, não sei quando, mais eu vou! Mais eu juro que eu vou zoar com eles o máximo possível!) Mais é que eu agora meio que viciei em Rozen Maiden!-momento viciada- xD Estou até pensando em fazer uma fic sobre Rozen Maiden, mais não garanto nada!_

_Sobre as minhas outras fics, eu vou tentar escreve-las o mais rápido possível! É meio difícil escrever 3 fics sozinha, né?!xD Agora chega de blá blá blá e vamos responder as reviews que eu ganho mais desu_

**Daany Chaan-'****: ** okaoskaoksoaks a musiquinha de todo mundo foi! 8D –autora indecisa!-

**Kurai Kiryu****: **Nyahhh, liga não! xDVai ter outras oportunidades pra você mandar musiquinhas (eu acho '-' xD)

**Aninha Campolina- chan****: **Sério mesmo?!desu! –momento: Autora-sama está **EMO**.cionada- Ainda bem que vocês gostou desu!

**s2Carol-chans2xD****: ** Nyahhh, vou tentar acabar com fic logo, mais eu não sei se vou consegui isso não xD

**Akasuna no Lihu****: **Mais valeu a pena o esforço né!? xD

**Nocturn: **xD Tem que mandar review em todo cap! ò.ó xD (sério, quanto mais reviews, mais criatividade eu tenho, mais aí é mais review pra responder '-' xD)

**Vampira-Seya Kuchiki****: **Acho que você não tinha me falado isso, mais agora você falou e eu to sabendo! 8D Tá –medo- ta aqui a continuação, tia! xD


	13. Quase lá!

**d eCap. Passado:**

_Sasori: Eu ainda não sei o que esses pirralhos tão fazendo aqui! u.ú_

_Paty: Eu não sou pirralha, sua bonequinha da Akatsuki! desu (__**NAB**__: Ahhh, gomen! Eu falei que não ia mais fazer piadinhas com Rozen Maiden na fic, mais eu não podia perder essa oportunidade desu)_

_Sasori: Ò.Ó – começa a correr atrás da Paty-_

_Paty: Ahhhhhh, socorro! A Boneca da Akatsuki ta correndo atrás de min! x.x Então é melhor eu terminar o cap aqui desu! –entra no akatsukimóvel- Ahhhh pelo amor de Deus, liga esse carro! x.x_

_Itachi: -que tava no volante- Tá bom u/.\ú - liga o carro-_

_Sasori: -que não tinha entrado no carro começa a correr atrás do mesmo como se fosse um cachorro- Ò.Ó_

_Paty: -dentro do carro- oksoaksoksoasoaoksa isso foi legal! /o/ E vamos terminando mais um cap de __Akatsuki's vamos na praia!__ desu!_

- Chegando em lugar qualquer-

**Paty: **Onde a gente ta?!

**Naruto: ** Na barraca de Ramen, dãaaa e.e

**Paty: ** ¬¬'

**Deidara: **Vai me dizer que até aqui tem Ramen?! o.\/

**Naruto: **É né! Pior que tem! Datte Bayo! –olhos brilhando- /o/

**Tobi: **Tobi estar com fome!

**Paty**: Então vamos lá peoples! /o/

-Depois de Todo mundo ter comido Ramen e o Naruto ter pagado-

**Naruto:** i.i Meu dinheirinhoooo T.T

**Kakuzu: **Antes o seu do que o meu! xD

**Naruto: **x3

**Konan: **Onde a gente vai agora?!

**Paty**: Praia?! o.O

**Todo mundo:** Weeeeeeee \o/

**Tobi: **Weeee! Tobi querer ir pra praia! –olhos brilhando-

**Itachi**: Então lets Go /o/

**Deidara:**Nossa, você ta bem animadinho heim?!

**Itachi:**Quem?! Eu?! –cara de inocente-

**Deidara: **Não... A minha mãe! –aponta pra uma mulher loira, muito parecida com Deidara, que apareceu do nada-

**Mãe do Deidara: **Filhooooo! –abraça-

**Deidara: **Mãe?! o.\/

**Mãe do Deidara: **Não...a minha mãe! u.\/

-Do nada aparece uma mulher velhinha, muito parecida com a mãe do Deidara que parece muito com o Deidara-

**Mãe da Mãe do Deidara: **Alguém me chamou?! o.\/

**Mãe do Deidara: **Não mãe...

**Mãe da Mãe do Deidara: **Ok então - vai embora-

**Deidara:** Então... do que a gente tava falando mesmo?! xD

**Mãe do Deidara: **De mim?

**Deidara: **Ahhh... sei lá... Vamo logo, gente!

**Mãe do Deidara: **E aonde vocês vão?! o.\/

**Deidara: **Pra Praia?! O.\/

**Mãe do Deidara**: Ahh... não vai não!

**Deidara: **E por que não?! o.\/

**Mãe do Deidara: **Por que você não passou o protetor solar, minino!

**Deidara: **Eu passo na praia...

**Mãe do Deidara: **Nada disso! Eu vou passar em você!

**Deidara: **Mais mãe... ç.\/

**Mãe do Deidara: **Nada de mais! –arrasta Deidara pelas orelhas-

**Deidara: **ç.\/

**Paty: **É... menos um pra ir na praia! u.ú

**Naruto:** Pobre Deidara! u:.:u

**Pein: **Vamos fazer um minuto de silêncio!

**Kakuzu: **Eu não! Tempo é dinheiro! Você sabe quanto que a gente perde ficando sem fazer nada durante 1 minuto?! Ò.Ó Eu vou é pra praia! u.ú-vai pra praia-

**Todo mundo:** ¬¬'

**Naruto:**Eu concordo com o tio ali! Espera que eu também vou!! Datte bayo

**Sasori: **E quem disse que você foi chamado, seu loiro aguado?!

**Naruto: **E quem disse que eu vou com vocês?! ¬¬'

**Sasori: **E quem disse que você pode ficar nessa praia?!

**Naruto: **Eu! Datte bayo!

**Sasori: **Mais quem manda nessa coisa sou eu! ò.ó

**Naruto: **Me prova!

**Sasori:** -aponta pra uma plaquinha que tinha escrita "Sasori Manda Gera**u**-¬¬' Além de tudo tá escrito errado u.ú

**Naruto: **T.T –vai pro cantinho emo-

**Itachi:** Por quê que ele foi pro cantinho emo?! o/.\O Ele nem tem franja...

**Deidara: **Vai ver que ele ta convivendo muito com seu irmão... (**NAB**: É ele voltou)

**Sasori: **Deidara, você não pode falar nada, você também parece muito emo...

**Deidara: **T.\/ –vai pro mesmo cantinho que o Naruto- eu... não sou emo...i.\/

**Mãe do Deidara: **Tadinho do meu bebê! Ele Não é emo!-vai pro cantinho emo junto com o filho)

**Paty:** Acho melhor sair daqui... Isso pega –sai correndo pra praia-

-Todo mundo sai correndo pra ir à praia-

**Konan**: /o/ Cheguemo! \o\

**Deidara,Naruto e Mãe do Deidara:** O que tem a gente?! T.T

**Todo mundo menos Deidara, Naruto e a Mãe do Deidara: **¬¬'

_Do nada eles começam a ouvir um pancadão lá de longe_

**Deidara: **Gizuis! Quiquiéisso?! O.\/

**Paty: **Vai se acostumando por que você vai ouvir muito disso! ¬¬'

**Hidan:** Ahhhhh Jashin-sama! Salve-nos! x.x –começa a correr de um lado pro outro-

**Sasori: **Mais eu tenho a balinha de hortelã mágica!Ela vai acabar com esse som do capeta ò.ó /o/ -levanta a balinha pro alto- -começa a rodar a balinha- -a balinha cai no bueiro-

**Todo Mundo: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! i.i i.\/ i/.\i

**Sasori:** -Vai pra perto do bueiro que a balinha caiu- Bala! Fala comigo! .

**Bala: **x.x -_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ – (**NAB: **Isso foi o barulho daqueles aparelhos que medem as batidas do coração, e fazem Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii quando ele para)

**Sasori: **X.x Ela morreu!

**Todo mundo: **T.T T/.\T T.\/

**Pein: **Vamos fazer um minuto de silêncio pela bala! E Kakuzu, cala a boca! ò:ó

**Kakuzu: **Mais eu não falei nada! o.O

**Pein: ** Mais ia falar que eu sei!

**Paty: **Eu só sei que eu quero ir pra praia! .

**Tobi: **É! Tobi também querer!

**Paty: **Mais todo mundo na praia, vocês só vão ver no próximo cap!

**Tobi: **Eu já to esperando essa praia a mais de um ano! ¬¬

**Paty: **Nuss! É mesmo! 1 ano de "Akatsuki, vamos a praia" –olhos brilhando-

**Pein: **Ela quis dizer um ano de besteiras e não pagamento de salário!

**Kakuzu: ** .

**Paty: **Nyaaahhh.. gente! Que isso! Vamos ficar felizes! :D

**Todo mundo: ** ¬¬'

**Paty: **8D Bem... vamos acabando com isso por que eu acho que o pessoal não ta gostando mto disso, xD

_oooOOOoooOOO_ **Momento da Autora-sama** _OOOoooOOOooo_

_emo Yooooo pexoal do meo coraxão /emo Tá parei! xD_

_Bom, vocês leram o último diálogo da fic né?! Então! A nossa fic querida (ou nem tanto xD) Fez um aninho junto co o Narutito (É gente, Naruto faz niver dia 10/10 e a fic tb! /o/)_

_Ah gente! Até que eu não demorei mto pra postar essa budega, né?! xD mais agora vou responder os milhares de comentários –ironia-_

**Vampira-Seya Kuchiki****: ** Tá... não tenho medo de vc xD

**Nocturn: **Gomen! Nunca mais você vai desu's na fic! Prometo!

**Daany Chaan-'****: **É eu assisto! /o/ Se quiser eu te passo os eps pra baixar :D


	14. Finalmente a praia!

Cap passado:

_**Pein: **Vamos fazer um minuto de silêncio pela bala! E Kakuzu, cala a boca! ò:ó_

_**Kakuzu: **Mais eu não falei nada! o.O_

_**Pein: **Mais ia falar que eu sei!_

_**Paty: **Eu só sei que eu quero ir pra praia! ._

_**Tobi: **É! Tobi também querer!_

_**Paty: **Mais todo mundo na praia, vocês só vão ver no próximo cap!_

_**Tobi: **Eu já to esperando essa praia a mais de um ano! ¬¬_

_**Paty: **Nuss! É mesmo! 1 ano de "Akatsuki, vamos a praia" –olhos brilhando-_

_**Pein: **Ela quis dizer um ano de besteiras e não pagamento de salário!_

_**Kakuzu: **._

_**Paty: **Nyaaahhh.. gente! Que isso! Vamos ficar felizes! :D_

_**Todo mundo: **¬¬'_

_**Paty: **8D Bem... vamos acabando com isso por que eu acho que o pessoal não ta gostando mto disso, xD_

---- **Antes de começar a fic, vou fazer uma pesquisa de opinião com vcs leitores das minhas fics, por favor respondam nas reviews,é muito importante para que o meu trabalho como ficwhiter continue melhorando á cada capítulo postado. São apenas 5 perguntas, que vão custar muito pouco tempo de vocês e vai ser de suma importância para mim! (Credo! O.O Acho que eu nunca falei tão... tão... certinho na minha vida!)** ----

**1) Para você, qual é a qualidade dessa fanfic?**

[ ]Ruim

[ ]Regular

[ ]Boa

[ ]ótima

**2) Na sua opnião, o que falta nessa fanfic?**

Onegai, escrevam o que falta na fanfic!

**3) Além de Naruto, quais dos animes abaixo você conhece?!**

[ ]Rozen Maiden

[ ]Fruits Basket

[ ]FullMetal Alchemist

[ ]Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco)

[ ]Lucky Star

[ ]Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu

**4) Você já assistiu o anime chamado Rozen Maiden!?**  
[ ] Sim  
[ ] Não  
_(se sim siga para a próxima pergunta! Se não...**1**, você não sabe o que tá perdendo,(É... Paty estar ficando viciada em Rozen Maiden! x.x) e** 2**, pode começar a ler a fic e have fun! /o/ -péssima no inglês '-' -)_

**5) Você gostaria de ler alguma fic de Rozen Maiden com o gênero Comédia?!**

[ ] Sim

[ ] Não

---- **É isso, arigato para quem responder a minha pesquisa de opnião, eu sei que é chato, mais fazer o que?! Dependo de vocês para fazer as minhas fics! (Inner: Depende não!)Calada Inner! Ò.ó** ----

Agora voltamos para nossa programação normal, ou seja, a nossa fic! /o/

**Paty:** Yeahhh! /o/ Estamos indo pra praia! /o/  
**Itachi: **Faz mais de 1 ano que você tá falando isso! ¬/.\¬

**Paty: **Mais finalmente chegou, né Ita-kun?! n.n  
**Itachi: **Infelizmente!  
**Deidara: **É!, un -quase tem um ataque do coração-  
**Paty: **Deida-chan! Deida-chan! Você tá bem?!  
**Sasori: **Ele tá de frescura! u.ú -cutuca Deidara-  
**Deidara: -**meio desacordado- Hey, Mamy, é você?!  
**Sasori: **E eu tenho cara de ser tua mãe, sua bicha louca?!  
**Deidara: **Mais... mais... mais...  
**Sasori: **Mais nada! O que foi que você viu de tão estranho assim,heim?!  
**Deidara: **Oro... oro... oro...  
**Sasori: **Desempaca -Dá um tapão nas costas de Deidara-  
**Deidara: **OROCHIMARU!, un Fujam para as montanhas! \O.\// -Deidara fugiu... para as montanhas!-  
**Todos menos Deidara que tinha fugido para as montanhas (Montanha aonde, se aqui é litoral?!)**: Onde?! o.O  
**Paty: **Ahhhh meus olhos! Ele tá ali! -tapa os olhos com as mãos-  
E todos avistaram tio Orochie com uma Micro sunguinha mega master blaster... transparente! O.O  
**Orochie: -**Se jogando no mar feito... um monte de purpurina-It's raining men! Aleluia! Uuuuuui biba! Toca aqui! o/ Meu pokemonzinho preferido! Uhhhhh /o/  
**Kabuto: **Nyaaaahh! Mestrinho! Que bom que a gente tá aqui! A gente tá **A-RRA-SAN-DO** -bate na mão do tio Orochie-  
**Orochie: **Aiiiii, Sasukito! Você não vem não?! -joga água na cara de Sasuke-  
**Sasuke: **¬¬' "O que que a gente não faz pra matar o irmão mais velho?!Por falar em irmão mais velho... O que que o Itachi tá fazendo aqui?! O.O"  
**Itachi: **Maninhooooo! -abraça Sasuke- Gomem por ter matado o nosso clãn! Mais foi culpa do Ramen! (**NAB: N**ota** da A**utora** B**aka**: **Não intendeu?! Leia minha outra fanfic intitulada "**Itachi e o Ramen" **que você entende!)  
**Sasuke: **Alguém me tira daqui! Eu estou no meio de um bando de **GAYS**!  
**Paty: **u.ú O único que presta aqui é o Sasuke!  
**Resto: **O.o **COMO ASSIM!?  
Paty: **Nyahhhh, gente, gomem, mais eu sou Sasukete! /o/  
**Hidan: **Ah, então é por isso que nas suas fics,em que o Sasukete tá, ou ele cata a Sakura, ou ele tem posse de machão?!  
**Paty: **É, pode ser! -suspiro- -olhar apaixonado pra Sasuke-

**Hidan: **"Acho que vou aproveitar esse momento de fraquesa da Autora-sama"... Heey, autora-sama!  
**Paty: **Sim! -suspiro- -olhar apaixonado pra Sasuke-  
**Hidan: **Posso tacar fogo no Orochie?!  
**Paty: **Pode, eu não gosto muito dele mesmo! -suspiro- -olhar apaixonado pra Sasuke-  
**Orochie: **O.O Hey!

**Hidan: **Vem aqui branquel**a**! Ela deixou eu tacar fogo em você! -começa a correr atrás do tio Orochie-

**Orochie: **Ahhhhhh! Kabutinhooooo! Help me! \O.O/

**Kabuto: **Calma mestrinhooooo! -correndo pra tentar ajudar Orochie-  
**Itachi: **Acho que essa cena é rara... u/.\u  
**Pein: **Por que?!

**Itachi: **Por que é a primeira vez que eu vejo o Orochimaru ser perseguido por um homem... normalmente é ele quem persegue os homens

**Pein: **Pior que você tem razão! O::O

**Itachi: **Eu sei disso! =D

**Pein: **¬::¬' Não pode nem elogiar!

**Paty: **Hey! Por que eu de repente desapareci dessa fic?!

**Deidara: (Siiiiim! ele voltou! Foi tirar umas férias nas montanhas do litoral (?) e já voltou!)**E eu que vou saber?! A ficwhiter aqui é você, filha!

**Paty: **Papai! Eu sei! -olhos brilhando-

**Deidara: **Que pai o que?! O.\/

**Paty: **Ué! Você me chamou de filha! u.ú  
**Deidara: **'¬\/  
(**NAB: **_Vocês vão me bater se eu colocar_ **Rozen Maiden** _aqui, néah?!_ xD)  
**Pein: **Aiaiai, que momentinho LENDIO ¬¬'  
**Todo mundo: **¬¬' Cala a boca, Pein!  
**Konan: **Tá... para com isso gente! Vamos aproveitar a praia! :D  
**Orochie: **É hooney! Enjoy the Beach!  
**Kabuto: **-Olhos brilhando- Nyaaaaah! Orochi-sama sabe falar inglês!  
**Orochie: **Yeah! Viva o curso de frases bibas por correspondência!  
**Kabuto: **Viva! \o/  
**Sasuke: **Ninguém merece! ¬¬'  
**Paty: **Cala boca, Uchiha! Eu podia estar assistindo **Rozen Maiden**, falando "**desu**" e comendo **Ichigo Daifuku**, mais nããããããão, eu to aqui escrevendo a fanfic, e você quem reclama?! u.ú (**NAB: **Relevem a fala a cima, Paty-chan está ficando cada vez mais viciada em Rozen Maiden! (Y))  
**Todo mundo: **Viciada!  
**Pein: **Heeey... aquele não é o cara que invadiu nossa "casa" no Cap um, falando pra gente ir pra praia?!  
**Konan: **Foi é?!  
**Pein: **Foi...

**Orochie: **Agora vamos mostrar o nosso "Frachi Braki"  
**Paty: **Não seria... Flash Back?! E depois fala que fez curso por correspondência! ¬¬'  
**Orochie: **Eu não falei que eu fiz curso de frases Bibas por correspondência?! Pelo que eu saiba Frachi Braki não é uma frase biba  
**Paty: **É FLASH BACK, ô criatura! ò.ó  
**Orochie: **Ain... tanto faz!  
**Paty: **Afff, solta logo esse FLASH BACK!

.:: **Frachi... que dizer Flash Back On** **x3** ::.

_**Deidara:** É por que eu me recuso a ficar que nem um cachorro no chão, pondo a língua pra fora, falando "au au" e pedindo um ossinho ¬¬_

_**Kiba:** (aparece não sei da onde) Algum problema nisso?!?!_

_**Akamaru:** (aparece junto)AU AU! (no cachorres:Isso aí)_

**_Deidara: _**_O__.\/ nenhum... mais da onde você apareceu?!?!_

_**Kiba:** é que nóis vai na praia... ai a gente passou por aqui, e eu ouvi você falando isso..._

_**Deidara:** AHHHH taaahhhhh .\/_

_**Pein:** O::O você é de konoha! (da uma voadora)_

_**Kiba: **(voa longe) x.X_

.:: ** Flash Back Off (Agora tá certinho :D)** ::.

**Konan: **É mesmo! É aquele FDP!  
**Paty: **Olha o nível! Isso aqui é uma fanfic de família ¬¬'  
**Konan: **De família, com o Orochi desse jeito?!

-Ao fundo-

**Orochie: **Uiiiiie! Brilha purpurina!

**Paty: **Tá... retire o que eu disse! xD  
**Hidan: **Tava só esperando você falar que a fic não era mais de família! Yeah! Isso aqui vai virar um Put...  
**Paty: **-bate em Hidan- EU NÃO FALEI NADA DISSO SEU ANORMAL!  
**Resto do pessoal: **Ahhhhh i.i  
**Paty: **Não desanimem! Se todo mundo ficar feliz eu dou balinha de hortelã pra todo mundo!  
**Todo mundo: **Weeeee! \o/

**Paty: **Então peguem as balinhas! -joga balinhas-

-Bolinho de pessoas se jogando pra pegar bala-

**Paty: **Bando de pobre! ¬¬'

E assim acabou mais um cap de Akatsuki's vamos a praia!

=D

-×-×-×-

_Yo,yo,yo,yo pessoal do kokoro!_

_Estamos aqui com o cap 12 da nossa fanfic linda e maravilhosa! 8D_

_Gomem por demorar esse cap! Eu demorei unica e exclusivamente por quê eu estou cada dia mais viciada em Rozen Maiden, cara! É tão legal e kawaii!_

_Okay, okay, pareý! (Y)_

_ACHO que no cap 13 ou 14 a fic vai acabar!_

_Depois disso vou tentar terminar a sminha outras fanfics, e aí começo a fazer fanfics de Rozen Maiden!_

-×-×-×-

Kurai Kiryu: Cada vez melhor?! Jura?! -olhos brilhando- Gomem, é que eu tenho falta de criatividade (Inner: E preguiça também... disso você não fala né?!) Calada Inner! ¬¬

Nina-osp: Lógico que não vou acabar essa fic! Essa fic é o meu xodó!

: Yeah! Viva Rozen Maiden, desu! Rozen Maiden vai viciar todo mundo! 8D -olhos brilhando-Nyaahh! Arigato por ler a fic dessa autora baka viciada em Rozen Maide, vc fez ela mto feliz! ;)


End file.
